


A Gift

by VinnyGothika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Armitage Hux, Gore, Halloween horror - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Organs, Sex, Viscera, dead bodies, gore porn, regular porn, seriously read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: Kylo has been planning a special gift for his darling General, and now the time has come to reveal it.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me if you didn't read the tags, they are there for a reason.
> 
> Happy Halloween

 

It had taken a while, a few weeks in fact to gather all that was needed for that evening. It was special, needing much time for preparation, and everything had to be perfect. The wine, the dinner, those could be done with very little focus....but the main event, the anniversary gift....now that was the most important part. This wasn't just another cycle, no, this was the anniversary of the day he'd met the General of the First Order, this was the anniversary of the day he'd first set foot on the _Finalizer_ and fallen for the sadistic, intelligent, and beautiful creature that was Armitage Hux. The force users leather gloves ran across the holoscreen, lowering the temperature just a tad more for the room. Everything needed to stay as fresh as possible or the gift would be ruined.

It hadn't been difficult in the least to have the room restricted to only he and Hux for the entire evening cycle, this interrogation chamber wasn't used as often as the others anyway. The many questions his partner had thrown at him in the past few weeks had been worth it. Kylo couldn't particularly blame the man considering all the continuous shifts he'd been working on the prisoners, tearing apart their minds till they were useless. Though at the mention of a 'surprise' the gingers questions were quelled and shifted to anticipation.

______________________

Hux looked perfect, as he often did, with not a hair out of place and uniform pristine. Dabbing his mouth elegantly with a cloth napkin, he sipped the last of his wine. "Will you continue to tease me with this secret gift Kylo my dear?" He questioned, perching his pale chin upon a gloved hand, and a copper brow arching. "A man can only handle so much." Blue green eyes gazed across the table, heavy with sensuality. The dark haired man cast a smirk his way, gloved finger sliding slowly around the rim of his empty wine glass. "I'm unsure if you truly deserve it." He responded in kind, loving this little game they played. "You've been a terribly impatient boy, my General." With a huff, the ginger leaned back in his seat. "And you, have been absolutely incorrigible.....Do not make me await any longer sweet thing." The force user released a laugh to the demanding General and gave in with a nod. "Very well."

Armitage called for a cleaning droid to attend the empty plates, as he and Kylo rose to their feet and swayed from his quarters hand in hand. One lift trip into the lower levels they then made way toward the interrogation chambers. A few halls of dark durasteel, finally they came upon the proper set of doors. Ren pulled a silky red blindfold from within his robes, and observed Hux's amused glance at the object. "Indulge me." He spoke with a chuckle, as the redhead turned with a scoff and allowed the cloth to cover his aqua hues.

"I expect to be rightly astounded with such secrecy as this." Ren simply huffed in amusement, taking the older man's gloved hands into his own. "I am a master of secrecy and you well know it." Hux laughed, the sound of the doors opening causing him to move with the younger man's lead. Carefully they stepped into the room, an immediate chill hitting his face, like an ice box. It sent a shiver up his spine, in turn making him gasp, despite his layered uniform. "Are you ready?" Kylo's deep tone filled the General with more shivers that did not originate from the cold. His nod was small, before the blindfold was untied and pulled away from his eyes. Crystalline gaze widening, he partook in the sight before him, breathless with the beauty and care.

Bodies.... at least ten of them, cold, eyes vacant and glassy. Male, female, others, even one or two more alien looking figures...stripped to naked skin and lying in a pile. Each one of them cut with a Y incision, pulled back to show the gore, the shine of organs and bones dripping with blood and viscera. "Happy Anniversary Hux, my darling." The Knight held his hand to place kisses upon the leather, the couple stepping up to the piled corpses. "Oh Kylo..." He sighed in amazement, understanding now why it had taken so long to get this gift together. "They are... beautiful." Free hand pressing to his chest, he felt sentimental and touched.

"This is all for you... we can touch every single organ and feel the blood between us as I lay you amongst the carnage and make tender love to you, my gorgeous General..." The redhead smirked dark and nasty before pressing himself to the sith's chest, their eyes meeting and breath making clouds in the chill. "You truly know the way to my heart." With a snide chuckle, the dark haired man wrapped his arms about the others waist. "Between the fourth and fifth rib my darling."

Pulling back, Armitage slowly removed his gloves, crouching before the gory gift. Kylo waltzed toward the wall panel, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed unless in absolute need, before turning up the heat for comforts sake. It was the lungs of a more human like being that the other man touched first, smooth, slick over his fingers. "My my.... I feel my own anniversary gift may pale in comparison..." He spoke with a sigh, drawing to his feet once more. Raising a dark brow in curiosity, Kylo pulled off his own gloves. "I doubt that, though I'm flattered you would take the time to gift me with something as well....with your busy schedule." Smirking, Hux dropped the gloves, delicately opening his uniform coat and parting it to show a tiny silky bralet top, covering those cute pink nipples.

"I suppose these gifts are for the both of us." With each layer dropped by the General, the arousal spiked. The ginger finally coming to stand before his Knight in skimpy deep purple lingerie, his cock filling out the front of the panties in anticipation. "My monster.." Ren growled like some kind of beast in heat, yanking the other close, harsh by his arms for a hot and lewd kiss of appreciation. Tongues caressed, Hux biting at his partners full pouty lips, and yanking at those damned robes in his way. He had a need to get to the muscled form beneath, to be lain against the carnage of Ren's victims and be ravaged. Fingers finally found way to scarred flesh, moaning together as their hips thrust and ground.

A body built by so many long years of hard training, was rendered with long red nail marks when Hux felt along his chest. Breath heavy, and bites leaving angry marks across his pale skin, he groaned as the taller mans assets were pressed to his own through the two feeble layers of underwear. The world tilted, and General Hux smirked up from a bed of bodies and viscera where he'd been thrown back. He lured Kylo in with legs dropping open, and a moan of devilish intent as his elegant hand cupped his pretty pink shaft through his panties.

Returning the smile, the force user made his way down to lean above his ginger darling, and pull said cock free from his panties, the lace hugging under his balls. Armitage enjoyed himself with the gore around and under them, fingers playing with a gallbladder, a pancreas, and finally smashing a set of kidneys between each finger, leaving blood behind. The large intestine of a Tw'ilek was yanked clean out by the sith and strung about his lovers neck like pearls. With a movement of the force, a slender bottle of oil floated to his large hand. Warmly it drizzled over his long fingers, to smear through the scarlet smears already covering them.

Blue green hues overflowing with lust, the General touched his own body, urging him on. "Come now you dark beast.....come now..." Sultry and long legs yanked Ren close about the waist, body arching as bloodied hands ruined his lingerie. No more warning, but a pretty full lipped smile, and Hux was crying out his pleasure, thrusting back on two wet fingers roughly shoved into his pink hole. He knew himself a mess, panties yanked aside, and covered in bloody remains, with intestines hanging about his neck. However the Knights pleasure at his partners lewd and vile messiness was evident by the bulge straining his boxers.

Armitage fucked himself back on the fingers, a third added which in turn caused him to whine hotly. Kylo could no longer contain himself, with a moan escaping him his free hand cupped and rubbed at his trapped erection. "Don't torture yourself my beast....out with it, come on boy." The older man's voice was mocking, Ren growling his distaste at the tone. The hand moved to clasp about the redhead's throat and slam him wetly back into the corpse pile. "Ah!" The General could only groan, as the fingers in his wet pink hole were spread wide then jerked out. "Hmm, that's a good pet." Kylo snarled with a dark smirk, holding him in place. With a wave of the hand, the force aided him in stripping his boxers, thick and ready cock bouncing out. With a smoothness he pressed to his lovers prepared body, a hand tightening around that skinny throat.

A glance between hazel and crystalline blue, and his hips shoved forward to impale himself into the others hot body. Breath was choked from Hux's lungs by the hand, his own hands fumbling in the gore under him as the breath was stolen. The Knight gave an animalistic growl, before starting to roll his hips, thrusts harsh and punishing. Leaning above Hux, a smirk cast across his lips, and he finally released the pressure before the other man could pass out. In return, the ginger grinned and took in a breath, arms wrapping about Kylo's neck to give him leverage and pull himself back on the large cock. An eventual laugh bubbled from his lips and his legs canted to wrap around the larger man's waist, his eyes almost milky blue with lust and excitement as he clenched.

Kylo bit a kiss into his lips, pale fingers fisting into his raven curls to deepen it. Blood and carnage stuck to Armitage's body, forever ruining his lingerie, the intestines pressing between them smashing and causing blood to trickle over his throbbing cock. "Ah ah, yes...fuck, hell's yes..." Tone breathy and heavy, he grasped onto the younger man's broad shoulders. Rolling them suddenly he plastered the larger man against the organs, bones and corpses. Smirking sexily from his place on top, he got comfortable and moaned, hips arching. Ren proceeded to make Hux ride him, his cock bobbing between the string of torn intestines, nipples red with smeared blood and pointing from his chest. His bralet hung off the shoulders, exposing them to hazel hues. With Ren's large hands encircling his thin waist he rolled their thrusts together like an ocean wave.

There was little chance of holding off the pleasure for long, groin's warm and tensed like springs. The coppery scent and the taste of death in the air, had them scrambling and arching across livers and spleens to come together. Pulled from the chest of a human form, Kylo cradled a bloody heart in a hand and pressed it upon his own chest, a caring touch, a symbolism without the words. "Sentimental boy." The General moaned his affection, and his hand slithered down to stroke his cock. "Hm... only for you...my little slut." The sith spoke with such heady endearment as his tongue licked across the gory heart, each vein being tasted, fingers squishing into it wetly. The vision before Armitage made his hole clench tight around the large cock, and he whined in ecstasy while shooting his warm spunk across Ren's large chest, pinkening the blood.

Still coming down from the amazing orgasmic high, he could do little as he was flipped and tackled back down. The older man could then only cry out loudly as his ass was abused by hard thrusts from the raven haired beast of a man. Pounded into the body parts and organs, hands flailed among them attempting to find something to hold onto, legs tightening around the Knight when the damn finally broke, Ren shoved the torn heart between their chests while his hot cum flooded Hux's used body, snarl twisting his lips. Beneath him, the redhead was thoroughly debauched and attempting to calm his breathing.

The force user made himself comfortable, resting his head upon the others clavicle and soothed his partners heaving chest with a calloused hand. His own breath was settling as well and his eyes were heavy when he pressed kisses to the pale, copper tasting skin. "Happy Anniversary Armitage." A small, sleepy smirk pulled at the General's lips. He wanted to keep this little treat of victims around, there was always a chance of enjoying this again. "Hm, Happy Anniversary my darling."


End file.
